The Day Hell Arrived
by Chi-Chan86
Summary: What happens when I fall into the Rurouni Kenshin world? A lot of mishaps, that's for sure. There will some Kenshin and Kaoru romance later on...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I do not make a profit off of it. 

****

The Day Hell Arrived

It was a nice autumn day in Tokyo. The air was crisp and everything seemed to be perfect. Except for the fact, that I was there. Yes me. I had mysteriously fallen from the sky and landed here. In Tokyo! How the heck do ya get that? There I was, innocently minding my own business, getting ready to get on the bus and go to school, when suddenly, BOOM! A large hole had opened beneath me. And. I. Fell. It was a long fall too. I mean a LONG fall. I felt like I had been falling for ages. It got old. Fast. 

I wonder if anyone had even seen me fall. If they did, they probably would have just stood there like a bunch of idiots wondering what the hell had just happened. 

Anyways, as I had said before, I am in Tokyo. Way back when Tokyo. You know, old Tokyo. I was wandering around the town, trying to figure out what signs meant, for I have poor Japanese but I am proud to say I know a little. 

"I am NOT ugly Yahiko!" I look up when I hear a voice. Is that, could it be? I stand up. 

"UGLY! UGLY! UGLY!" I hear the boy taunting. I walk over to them. 

"Excuse me?" Both instantly stop yelling and look at me.

"Can I help you?" 

"Yea, um, are you Miss. Kaoru?" I ask. 

"Yes, I am. And what is your name?" She asks. 

"Uh…" I notice the weird look she is giving me. Must be the clothes…Yep, definitely the clothes. I can't give her my real name….it's American! But I am American! Guh! I might screw up this world! What do I do? What do I do? "My name is…Natsu!" I spit out a name before I can even think. 

"Okay Natsu, are you lost?" 

"Yes!" I need some place to stay too! How am I ever going to get home?! Can I tell her that I am from 2003?! No, like she would believe that, but then again she might! I am wearing some pretty weird clothes. Hey, does that mean I'll be able to wear a kimono?! 

"Well, you can stay with us if you would like. I must worn you though, there are some other 'men' at the dojo." 

"Thank you, thank you!" I bow. Thank you, you wonderful woman you!

"Yea, and there is a really ugly girl there too." Yahiko mumbles. Next thing I know, Yahiko is on the ground. 

"Don't mind him." Kaoru begins walking me to the Kamiya Dojo. Okay, I need to act like I have know idea who these people are. I could have a lot of fun here…..We arrive at the dojo and Kaoru shows me to the bath room. "You may take a bath if you would like and I will bring you a kimono." Score! I get to wear a kimono! Bwahahahahaha! 

I am not going to go into details about how my bath went because I am sure nobody cares about how it went. So, we are now eating dinner. YUM! One of my favorite parts of the day! Well, I was 'introduced' to the crew. Sano is sitting to the left of me and Kenshin on the right. Sano's kinda makin' me nervous though. I keep getting this awkward feeling like he is trying to take my food…And then there is Kenshin. With that smile on his face! Does the guy ever stop? Then Yahiko and Kaoru are sitting across the table. Why do I have to sit in between two killer men?

"So Miss. Natsu, how did you arrive here?" Kenshin asks, in that all too sweetsy voice.

"I don't know. I got lost, I guess." Yea, well actually I fell out of the sky. 

"Bad with directions huh?" Sano asks, his mouth full of food. Actually I am good with directions. 

"Yea, I guess." I smile. Boy do I feel like I am living a lie. What's next? I claim that I have three arms and another head but I keep them hidden?

The next morning came all to early for me. A little too early. It must have been that pillow thing. If you can even call it a pillow. I wonder where everyone else is….   
I walk outside and see Kenshin doing then laundry. Figures. I swear, if it weren't for the voice and the flat chest, I would have to say he was a she. I shake my head and walked over to him. 

"Good morning, Kenshin."

"Oh, good morning Miss. Natsu. Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yes, I did thank you. Um, do you think you could show me around town?" Actually, that's mere excuse to mess with his head. I promised myself that if I ever fell into another world, I would cause some kind of trouble. And since I did fall into this world it must be different somehow from the original world. So messing with their heads shouldn't do too much damage and if it does, it'll probably be erased somehow from their minds. Or I'll just get someone one my side, like Kaoru and she can help me mess with Kenshin's and Sano's minds. 

"Sure! I would like to, that I would." He smiles, and hangs up the last article of clothing. "Shall we go?" I nod my head and he leads me out the main road. 

"So, uh Kenshin. I heard that you like sword fighting. What was it called, Hittenmitsurugi?" 

"Yes, that it is. But it is very dangerous and I choose not to fight when I have the choice." 

"You of course have mastered the style. And you would be the fourteenth master. Too bad that you actually be the fifteenth."

"Fifteenth? You must be mistaken, that you must." 

"No, I am not mistaken. There was one more before your master."

"Who was it?" He asks. He seems very serious about this. Now all I gotta do is keep my composure in check. I look around, as if too see if anyone else was listening. Stopping, I lean over to Kenshin……

So who is this mysterious master of the Hittenmitsurugi style? Oh, and sorry if I spelled that wrong. And please do not take this fic offensively. I really do like the series tho I normally don't write fics for it. Well, please review! 


	2. 2

****

The Day Hell Arrived 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or DBZ. There is a small reference in there. 

"Saito." I whisper. His eyes go wide. 

"Saito? You are most certainly not serious, that you are not."

"Oh no, Kenshin. I am serious." This is hard to keep a straight face but I am somehow managing it. He seems to lose all color in his face. 

"But, how did you know this?" 

"I met him on my way here. He was very nice man. And his wife was very nice too." He chokes. 

"You mean, you actually met him and his wife?!" I nod my head. This is too good. He looks like he is going to faint. 

"Yes I did, and she was quite nice. Saito has this weird look to him…" 

"B-but, he can't know Hittenmitsurugi!" 

"But he does Kenshin." Well, he seems to be falling for it. Maybe I should let him ponder a little on the subject. Saito knowing Hittenmitsurugi, that's a laugh. 

So onto another subject, do you and Kaoru have something?" 

"Like what?" Oh yea, pre-slang. 

"You know, um, like are you two together. You know, a couple?" 

"Um, no." 

"Baka…" I mumble under my breath. He just doesn't want to admit it. Well, onto to step 2! "Maybe if you asked him _really _nice he'll give you some tips." He's saying funny words now, must be the shock. "Kenshin?"

"A…b-but….."

"Kenshin……?"

"H-he…."

"KENSHIN!" 

"Aaaahhh! You needn't scream like that!" Kenshin 'yells'. Well, if you wouldn't answered me the first time it wouldn't have been a problem. 

"I'm sorry. You were just zoned out and I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are there any good places to eat? I'm starving!" I must sound like Goku. My stomach growls. Yep, I must be a female Goku….eh…..never mind. 

"Yes, there is a very good place called the Akabeko. Let's go there." We start walking to the Akabeko. I knew that this place would be coming up. 

It was around seven o' clock that we finally headed home after the tour of the city. Kenshin, the smart moron that he is, figured out that I was not originally from Japan, due to that fact that I tried to pay for our food with American money. Boy, I must be a rocket scientist. Duh, we are in Japan. He showed me a couple of other places as well. It was a very beautiful city, in my opinion. There were some really nice people, but then again there were some mean people as well. I managed to get myself in a fight. I finally got to put my skills to the test. In the end, they whipped out a sword on me and Kenshin had to step in. Then the police came. What a mess that turned out to be. 

We walked into the Kamiya Dojo only to meet Kaoru and Yahiko waiting for us. 

"And where have you two been?" Kaoru asks. 

"Yea, do you have any idea what time it is?" 

"Uh…7:00?"

"Exactly." 

"But my curfew is 10:00.……" Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. 

"Well, Kenshin's curfew is 6:30." She turns around. "Everyone knows that Kenshin does the cooking around here."

"That's because you can't cook if your life depended on it…." Yahiko mumbles. Dumb kid, you would've thought that he had learned to keep his opinions to himself….and there he is on the ground twitching like a maniac. 

"I'll go start the dinner, Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin walks away to the kitchen. Kaoru watches him and sighs. 

"You like him, don't you?" I ask slyly. As if I didn't know that…..

"Uh, what?" She's blushing. 

"You like Kenshin."

"No-"

"Don't' be afraid to admit it. I won't tell him." She looks at me for a minute, almost as if she is wondering if she should trust me. 

"Yes. Yes I do."

Well that was chapter 2! More serious tho. Sorry that it was so short. 


End file.
